


Lazy Saturday

by Ratticat



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They are so in love, favorite body parts, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: Prompt from hidetheteaspoons:Established Robin and Cormoran have a discussion about what their favorite body part is on the opposite person, in an intimate way, not necessarily a sexual way. Would love to see each of them go into explicit detail about which body part they've picked and why. Bonus points if one of them chooses hands or eyes.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidetheteaspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/gifts).



Cormoran and Robin finally had a weekend to themselves. They had been so busy with new cases that they barely got to see each other except to say goodnight or goodbye. Max was away with his new boyfriend for the weekend so Robin had the flat to herself and she invited Cormoran over to stay the night after a team debrief in the Tottenham.

They spent the whole night (and most of the early hours) tangled together. Robin woke up warm in Cormoran’s arms and when she tried to get up, he snuggled her closer. Robin thought that she could definitely get used to this.

When they finally did get up, Cormoran made breakfast and they settled in front of the TV to relax. Cormoran was in a pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting black t-shirt, Robin in a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt. She was laying back on the couch, her legs in Cormoran’s lap reading a book while Cormoran was watching something on TV. 

Robin was reading this passage in her book over and over again. The main protagonist was describing, in detail, what feature she favorited about the love of her life. Robin looked up at Cormoran and studied his face for a minute. She wondered what he thought about her.

“What’s up?” he asked without even looking at her. He sensed her staring and had a smile on his face.

“I’m curious about something…..” she trailed off.

“That’s a dangerous statement for you, but I’ll bite. What are you curious about?” he asks looking at her.

“Well, in the book I’m reading, the main character tells the love of her life how much she loves his hands. How strong they are, that sort of thing. I was wondering if you have a favorite feature on me?”

“Oh that’s easy, Ellacott. Your smile.”

Robin just raises one eyebrow for him to elaborate.

Cormoran takes the book out of her hands, saves her page, puts it down on the table and climbs over her. He settles between her legs as he explains “when you smile, it lights up the room. You also have this sweet, loving smile that I’ve only ever seen you give me and when you do, it hits a piece of my soul like nothing else can. It was your smile that knocked me flat and made me realize that I never wanted another smile except yours falling asleep and waking up next to me..”

“That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me…”

“Well, I mean it.”

“Thank you” she says as she kisses him.

“Now I got to know. Is there something about me?” he asks.

“Actually, there is. I love your eyes.”

Cormoran just raises an eyebrow. “That’s a new one.”

“You are the only person I know that can say so much with just their eyes. You don’t have to say anything, but I can always see if you are stressed or angry or sad about something. I love this energy I see behind them when you have a breakthrough on a case. But most importantly, when you look at me, I can see how much you love me. It’s like looking into your soul and I feel that you can look into mine. I can see everything that you feel for me reflected in those gorgeous green eyes of yours…. And sometimes…I can see this burning lust behind them that melts me into a puddle on the spot. No one has ever been able to do that to me. It’s one of the first things I found attractive about you. I’ve always loved getting lost in them…. Even when I was married.”

“That takes the prize for the best thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Robin gives him that loving smile that he loves and he looks back at her with that ever loving look.

“I love you” he whispers.

“I love you” she whispers back.

They didn’t move from that couch all afternoon.


End file.
